UNA ESPECIE DE ADIOS
by KozuueMiau
Summary: Extremadamente subjetivo. Si no quieren, no los obligo a leer. Si ya leyeron, no comenten en mala


-Esto comienza dos semanas antes de entrar a clases.-

Un día más en mis aburridas vacaciones en Inazuma. Estaba viendo una ¿Repetición? De un partido de la escuela Raimon (Que creo que es a la que iré próximamente) contra Génesis, a pesar de antes haberlo visto, pero en ese momento le ponía más atención que antes, ya que luego de que a mi hermano menor Kotaro le dejaran de interesar dichos partidos, yo me he vuelto una gran fan de ellos. Terminó la media hora de partido que dan diariamente en la TV. Luego de maldecirla, me fui a hacer algo de orden en mi pieza, luego, estupideé un rato en mi casa, jugué Super Smash Bross en wii, estudié, ya que pronto entraría al colegio, y así, van pasando mis monótonas vacaciones, que ya han perdido todo su brillo. Todo lo bueno pasó. En verdad no sé que más hacer con un celular con wi-fi. Según yo ya lo hice todo, pero, si no mal recuerdo, hoy en la mañana leí por celular una especie de historia en la que un chico de mi próxima escuela tenía unas enormes ganas de besar al capitán del equipo, y sin duda no se contuvo. Me gustó bastante, por lo que quería leerla otra vez. No sé que tenía ese relato que me gustó tanto, si hasta hace un tiempo odiaba el yaoi con todo mi ser. Debe haber sido el sentimiento tan puro que demostraba el peli azul. Ya de noche, busqué en google (por celular) eso, pero me apareció una historia llamada "Un paso más cerca de ti". –_"Quizás sea esta la historia"_- pensé. Comencé a leer, y me di cuenta de que no lo era, pero esta historia (Fanfic, como lo llamó la chica que lo escribía, que se hacía llamar HiZaKi) era mucho más grande que la que yo había leído. Tenía algo así como 23 capítulos, pero esa noche yo sólo leí 22, ya que mi vista ya se había forzado demasiado, yo estaba muy somnolienta y debía dejar algo de misterio en mi lectura. A la mañana siguiente leí el capítulo que me faltaba, y creo que todo el rato que vi lo que quedaba de capítulo, estuve cuestionándome por la sexualidad de quien se llamaba Kazemaru, pero lo que yo leí era FICCION, como lo decía la pagina de donde saqué dicha historia:

Salí a dar un paseo a ver si se me iban esas ideas de la mente, pero llevé mi celular (En verdad muy adictivo) y me encontré con otras historias similares, de la misma página, pero con distintos personajes. Pasé fuera a la Secundaria Raimon, y me encontré con esos chicos de la televisión entrenando y las otras personas que aparecen en esta misma, pero en una banca alejada de toda la gente, había una chica, solitaria, viendo en el campo a ese niño que se llamaba Goenji. Debía tener unos 12 años. Le fui a hablar, ya que detesto ver a la gente sola. Además, si era como yo, tendríamos tema de conversación seguro. Era muy simpática. Me contó que ella también subía historias. Se hacía llamar akiraneko-chan. Me dijo que buscara sus fics, y yo así lo hice al llegar a casa. Leí "La prima de Endo", y ¡Fue lo más divertido que he leído! Había un chico que nunca antes había escuchado, de nombre (es decir, apellido) Midorikawa. ¡Me cayó genial! Le mandé una pequeña crítica por correo a la chica. Luego, decidida, en mi cuaderno de dibujos hice uno del fanfic que acababa de leer (Poniendo especial énfasis en el chico de cabellos parados). Se lo mandé a la chica y ella me respondió algo que no me lo esperaba:

"_La verdad... _

_¡TE HA QUEDADO DE LO MÁS FABULOSO DEL MUNDO ENTERO!_

_No soy muy buena en los dibujos pero el tuyo te ha quedado GENIAL, sabes hace mucho estaba pensando en que pasaría si ustedes (Mis lectoras) dibujasen una parte, con lo que he visto del tuyo me he matado de la risa."_

Luego me pidió otro dibujo, yo le pregunté sobre qué, y desde allí que no hemos tenido ningún tipo de contacto, pero fue lindo conocerla.

Seguí leyendo y leyendo. Encontré muchos fics, y seguí a mis próximamente nuevos compañeros de escuela con mucho mayor interés. Había algunos tristes, otros graciosos, otros ingeniosos, etc. Un día cualquiera me topé con uno llamado "Día libre", protagonizado por el tierno Tachimukai y el lindo Tsunami. En un lugar decía "Advertencia: Lemmon.-" –_"¿Qué será lemmon? Bueno. No pierdo nada con leer."_- Después de que de algún modo leyera los dos chapters que lo conformaban, quedé unos dos días con trauma, y a pesar de ello, no podía identificar claramente que era Lemmon.

Seguí leyendo, y me encontré con uno que me gustó bastante: "PROBLEMAS DE JUEGO PROBLEMAS DE AMOR". Lo leí entero en algo más de un día, y luego leí la segunda parte. Me comuniqué con Cecihida (La escritora del fic) y nos pusimos de acuerdo sobre un pequeño homenaje que yo le haría a ella en mi próximo/primer fic, "Tratando de llamar tu atención". Ella aceptó gustosa. En verdad su historia la había encontrado genialosa (N/A: Léanla! xD).

Entre tanto fic leído, yo decidí hace una semana crear uno, y me demoré una semana con 4 días en terminar mi primero. Ahora sólo quedaba publicarlo, y así lo hice. Estaba muy feliz de mi primer fic. Mi primer review: Aika-chan. No sé cómo pasó todo, pero nos hicimos muy cercanas, creo que ella es mi mejor amiga en fanfiction. Como agradecimiento, le dediqué un capítulo de mi fic. Somos (O yo creo) grandes amigas, tanto dentro como por fuera de los fics. Por cierto, yo leí los suyos, y me gustaron bastante. Su drama era tan… no tengo las palabras para decirlo. Lo dejaré en que ella escribe muy bien, en extremo. Todo pasó tan rápido, que ahora me doy cuenta de que en verdad somos cercanas, ya que hasta aparezco en uno de sus fics. (Aika, si lees esto, Gracias!)

Encontré a una persona que hacía unos fics realmente maravillosos de los chicos del Instituto Alien: Mitaili-Ciz. Admirable.

Esos días ya había conocido a más personas de Raimon, ahora Inazuma Japan. Efectivamente, estaba Ryuuji Midorikawa, que es un chico muy… baka.

Días antes de entrar al colegio, pasé por fuera de una especie de estudio. No dudé y entré en este. Vi a tres chicas (que al parecer eran una especie de animadoras) y a todos los chicos de Inazuma Japan, más algunos más que aún no conocía, que no eran del equipo. Me quedé viendo "eso", y estaba muy divertido. Se llamaba "Yo nunca he Inazuma Eleven versión". Me morí de la risa con esto. Conocí el nombre de algunos personajes de, al parecer otros países. Por alguna casualidad de la vida, llegué a casa con mi celular y encontré eso mismo, pero en forma de fic. Leí los 2 primeros capítulos y después estuve decidida a dejar un comentario en este, y así lo hice. Después, fui al estudio a ver el programa, y, tuve un encuentro con Jousuke Tsunami! Ese fue mi sueño hecho realidad. Ese fic/programa, era de lo mejor, por lo que me hice una gran admiradora de este (De hecho soy la fan n° 3) y conocí a su creadora y animadora, Pazita (Aunque en un principio la confundí con Honoka) y nos llevamos muy bien. Por medio de "Yo nunca he Inazuma Eleven versión" conocí a quien se hace llamar Sumomo21. Es una chica muy simpática, y me agrada su amor hacia Max.

Entre lectura y lectura, me encontré con un hermoso poema de Haruna, dedicado a Goenji, de nombre "More tan Words". Lo leí, y hasta algunas lágrimas se me salieron. _-"Shouko-Marigold es una genio.-_Pensé_- No tiene que estar sentada frente a un computador escribiendo estas hermosuras, debería de estar en Japón haciendo algún OVA o algo de Inazuma Eleven, con sus maravillosas palabras"- _La conocí un poquito más cuando le hice saber eso, y de verdad ella es una chica como cualquiera, pero con el gran don de la palabra. Sé que ella sería millonaria si se dedica a escribir.

Pasaron días, y entré a Raimon. Conocí mejor a los chicos, pero yo iba un grado más arriba que ellos, por lo que sólo en mí tiempo libre (Que es muy escaso) los puedo ver. También, ahora que los conozco más de cerca, los pude apreciar en todo su esplendor e idear algunas cosillas que están desplegadas en forma de fic. Conocí hace no mucho tiempo a una chica, que se hacía llamar Hino-senpai, y me di cuenta que tenemos la misma pasión de emparejar a Haruna. De verdad es muy adictivo emparejar a esa chica.

Mi lazo con Aika-chan se hizo mas fuerte. Ahora he hecho 2 dibujos para ella, y es genial chatear con ella.

Hasta ahora mi estadía leyendo/escribiendo/viviendo fic fue de lo mejor, pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin. Por temas de seguridad, ya no podré hacer contacto con la gente que conocí en ello. Sí seguiré escribiendo, por lo que mi única conexión con quienes conocí por acá será por los reviews. Agradezco a las personas que se dieron el tiempo de leer esto. Ahora, doy una especie de adiós a las lindas personitas que conocí, a las maravillas de chicas que hay por estos lados.

AKIRANEKO-CHAN: Actualiza pronto xD haré el otro dibujo cuando lo pidas.-

CECISHIDA: En verdad escribes genial. Obviamente el plan, luego de esto, no sigue en pie. Seguiré leyendo tus fics.-

PAZITA: Contigo siempre me reí xD! Sigue "fandubeando/fansubeando" y escribiendo tus interesantes fics.

SUMOMO21: ¡Me haz caído genial! Cuída de Max eh? ^-^

SHOUKO-MARIGOLD: Sigue escribiendo, que lo haces de maravilla.

HINO-SENPAI: Jo! Haruna es genial :D Haz un fic de ella eh? Lo poco que hablé contigo lo pasé genial.

AIKA-CHAN: Los días que hablé contigo, las cosas que hablábamos, nuestro afecto a Mido-chan… Todo eso es irremplazable y tenlo claro. Te adoro! Y odio tener que separarme de ti, pero debo hacerlo…

Sa…Saludos a t-todos…

u.u


End file.
